Nowadays, people pay much attention to monitoring environmental air quality in daily living, e.g., monitoring carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, volatile organic compounds (VOC), PM2.5, and so on. The exposure of these gases or substances in the environment can cause human health problems or can even harm the life. Therefore, it has become an important issue for every country to develop and implement environmental air quality monitoring technology.
Generally, it is feasible to use a sensor to monitor the air quality in the environment. If the sensor can further provide immediate monitored information for the people in the environment, the people can be alerted to take precautions or escape promptly, thus the negative influence on human body and injury to the health caused by the exposure to the harmful gas are prevented. In this regard, the sensor is suitably used for monitoring the environment.
Regarding using the sensor to monitor the environment and provide related data to the user, the monitoring sensitivity and the precision of the sensor should be taken into consideration. If the air in the environment is transferred to the sensor through natural convection, the flowrate of the airflow to be received by the sensor is usually not stable. Under this circumstance, the result of monitoring the environment is not accurate. Moreover, since the airflow is transferred to the sensor through natural convection, the response time of the sensor is long. In other words, the real-time monitoring efficacy is low.
Nowadays, there are large-scale environmental monitoring base stations provided to monitor environmental air quality. However, those base stations are only suitable for monitoring air quality in a large area, which are unable to promptly monitor the quality of the air surrounding a human being with precision and efficiency, e.g., the indoor air quality or the ambient air close to the human being. If the sensor is integrated into a portable electronic device, the air quality can be real-time monitored in everywhere and at any time. Moreover, the monitored data can be transmitted to a cloud database in real time for database construction and data integration. Consequently, the monitored data of the air quality can be more accurately and immediately provided for enabling an air quality notification mechanism and an air quality processing mechanism.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an information transmitting system for an actuating and sensing module for increasing the monitoring accuracy of the sensor, increasing the monitoring speed of the sensor, immediately monitoring the air quality in everywhere and at any time, transmitting the monitored data to the cloud database for fetching more accurate and prompt air quality information, and enabling the air quality notification mechanism and the air quality processing mechanism according to the air quality information.